


Love the way you lie

by kurenohikari



Series: Gajeel and Levy's drabbles [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajeel has sex with another woman, Happy Ending, Hurt Levy, Levy sees them, Scared and confused Gajeel, So she sings to get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'AIR' issue against the demons of the book E.N.D, Levy found out her true feelings for Gajeel and decided to confess. On the other hand, the iron dragon slayer wasn't ready to love yet so he asked her to wait a little bit longer for him which she gladely did. However, what will happen when the solid script mage finds him kissing another woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the way you lie

P.O.V Levy

Back leaned on an oak, knees against my chest and head burried on them. That's the position in which i was crying under an electric storm.

I still didn't get to discover why he did it... after i forgave him, after i waited for him, after i keep up with his grumpy attitude, after i let him confuse me with his actions that some times weren't of only friends, after i gave him my heart... he just crush it as if it was nothing.

How i wished that i could reclam him... at least something!... but i can't... i can't tell him that he cheated on me when he kissed that chik, because we are just friends. I can't tell him that he could find better, because she was tall, slender, blonde, pretty as well as by the way she kissed him it looks as if she knew what she was doing... and guys like women like her... not girls like me.

However, i could ask him why did he give me hopes by asking me to wait for him... although i already know the answer. He still is fighting his internal demons, that's why he can only aford to have one night stands without emotions... not a relationship full of feelings, feelings that i know he has for me deep inside. I could have accept being friends with benefits... but i knew he would never want to taint an angel as he thinks i am.

I know that when he finds out that i know about what happened with that chik he will come for me and ask for my forgiveness... and as always i would say 'It's ok, i forgive you' smiling like i always do. No matter how many times he hurts meni'll continue by his side, after all i'm bound to him. I would go to hell if he asked me to, i'm his puppy as Jet and Droy are mine.

I would act like a tuff girl in front of him due to i don't want to worry him... but here and now, all alone, i can let my true emotions flow freely and carefree.

P.O.V Gajeel

"Shit! I did it again! I betrayed her once again... as i always do" i sniffed the salty smell of her tears in the alley were i was planning to fuck that bitch "Why do I have to do it all the time?!".

I was running as fast as i could towards her side to beg for forgiveness, which i know she will give me as if everything was right... but deep down we both knew that it wasn't true.

"Why can't i be ready for a fucking relationship yet?!" i know that i wanted it as much as her, maybe even more... but only the thought scared me as hell.

I continued following her scent until her singing voice reached me:

 

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off her love, drunk from her hate,

It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me

She fucking hates me and I love it.

"Wait! Where you going?"

"I'm leaving you!"

"No you ain't. Come back."

We're running right back.

Here we go again

It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great

I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped

Who's that dude?

"I don't even know his name."

I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em

You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling

Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em

Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em

Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them

You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em

Throw 'em down, pin 'em

So lost in the moments when you're in them

It's the rage that took over,

It controls you both

So they say you're best to go your separate ways

Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her

Next time you show restraint

You don't get another chance

Life is no Nintendo game

But you lied again

Now you get to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine

But your temper's just as bad as mine is

You're the same as me

When it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby, please come back

It wasn't you, baby it was me

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk

Told you this is my fault

Look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall

Next time? There won't be no next time!

I apologize even though I know its lies

I'm tired of the games I just want her back

I know I'm a liar

If she ever tries to fucking leave again

Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

I'm just gonna

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I did't know when but her voice dragged me to her side, as a mermaid... "MY mermaid". However, the song broke my heart... i never thought i hurt her that much. On that moment i took my decition.

I sat down and placed her on my lap- G Gajeel?!- she squeezed in surprise and embarasment. She tried to wip her tears and put on a smile, but failed misserabely- I... i am...

-Don't you dare to say ok cause you're not- i barked making her flinch "Shit!"- You don't have to hide in front of me cause i never do it- i told her while hugging her tight and start carressing her hair-I laugh, smile, blush, cry, protest, yell, bark and everything else with you- "Fuck! I can't believe i am doing this!" i was so afraid that i began to tremble.

-Gajeel- she called out for me, softly, placing a hand on my cheek and smiled sadly with her eyes soaked in concern-I can wait... no, i WILL wait for you. So you don't have to do this.

-Yes, i have!- i exclaimed and she opened her eyes in shock- I'm always gonna be afraid if i don't face my fears!- i gazed her lips "I must be strong, at least for her"-Would you like to be my girlfriend?

Her eyes went widder, if that was possible, and tears began to fall from them... happy tears-Yes- her voice almost inaudible.

I smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss full of... love "Shit! Why did i wait so much?!".

**Author's Note:**

> The song is: Love the way you lie by Eminem ft Rihanna


End file.
